


Dark Paradise

by hydratedbarnes



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Dad’s Best Friend, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: he’s tall, lean, and everything what your deepest desires look like, and it doesn’t seem to matter that he’s your father’s best friend
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> excuse this shit first chapter, it will get better i’m just not in the mood for inspiration so i just wrote what first came up... anyways enjoy <3
> 
> note: this is a rewrite of the first version, sorry to any confusion, i just wasn’t happy with how it turned out so here it is!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently rewriting chapter one as i am not content with how it turned out... thank you for everyone who left kind messages tho !!

Javier Peña was a name you weren’t unfamiliar with.

Practically everyone in Laredo knew him. The DEA agent who helped in defeating Escobar, well, that was a name he had to live up to.

But to you, you knew him as your father’s best friend. They had grown up together since children, even when before you were born, Javier Peña knew of you much more than you knew of him. 

And despite that, despite the enigma he was, this whole playboy narco cop, you still had no clue who the man was. 

Sure, he knew you since childhood but he was barely present in your life as he had his own to fight. Colombia came and went, he came and went with it and now he was back.

You barely even remembered the man. Perhaps he had a beard now. Or maybe patches of grey hair, images of this Javier Peña ran through your mind like fire and you couldn’t help but wonder… who he was.

  
  


Though your questions were answered when the fourth of July weekend came. Little party balloons, red, white, and blue were settled along your backyard, strings of the same colour adorned the inside of your home.

It certainly was a party when family and friends had arrived. You were giddy when you were waiting. Your father had mentioned that Javier was coming and you were yet to meet him.

That wasn’t long as when he had called you, a hand on your back as he led you through the crowd, he had mentioned something about his best friend. With a curious focus, you nodded along to his words before he had stopped you.

You looked up, finding a man years your senior who’s face adorned a mustache and body, a pink shirt, nuch similar in colour to your dress, straining over the course of his broad chest. You were practically in awe at the sight of him and he smiled at your expression.

Your father had introduced him and soon, the man had his hand stretched out in politeness to greet you. You blinked at him almost cluelessly before realizing that hand was for you. 

They were characteristically big. Much larger than your own when you had taken it and he felt like a giant. Big fingers splayed over your own, your stomachs churned at his touch. 

You feigned a smile to cover the flushed look on your cheek, then your name from your mouth as you introduced yourself.

  
  
  
  


Javier should know better, if he’s being honest. He had been aware of your presence. Small little Y/n, had been all grown up. After many long eighteen years, then Colombia, he was back here in Laredo.

And here you were in front of him. Standing idly, you swayed with your dress as your eyes looked up at him. He had towered over you so you practically had to strain your head up. He smiled at how innocent you looked, your cute little dress, pink and white, your giddy smile.

It had been a while, hasn’t it?

But you were a pretty thing, he couldn’t lie. Perhaps it was the dress and how it shaped your curves or maybe the smile you gave him when he said your name. Either way, he had eyes and you caught his.

“I heard you took down Escobar, is that true?” Your question took him back and your father as well. His friend turned to you in return and a scold left his mouth as you realized how invasive the question was.

Your eyes glazed when you turned to him. Such wide and doe-like, holding such remorse beneath them. You attempted to give him a smile, one that was completely apologetic and all.

He almost felt bad with the way your lips came out into a pout as your father left. Your eyes, filled with wonder, he almost felt sorry for his raking eyes over your body.

But despite all of that, he was more than welcome to chat with you. His stories of Colombia would definitely not go to waste especially with a person like you with such interest. And as he told every story, every one of them fighting bad guys, your eyes were wide in attention.

You had asked him questions as well, truly curious in a way that you wanted to get to know him. He almost chuckled when you asked if he had kept some of the drugs, you were serious, did he?

You were everything that was the opposite of that place. The sense of naivety in your eyes when you spoke, almost refreshing to talk to someone who wasn’t down his throat about being a hero. 

You had told him one or thing about his career. Your father had mentioned it many times regarding his absence and while you weren’t one to pry, it was nice to know where he had truly been and what he had done.

He made note of your sincerity. That genuine interest and focus on him, he nearly had forgotten his raking eyes over your body minutes prior when you had greeted him.

It was wrong in a sense that you were the daughter of his best friend, eighteen and an innocent little thing who barely even knew the dangers of the world, but his eyes caught the better of him when you had pressed your breast together in pure excitement.

He knew he shouldn’t have done it but it was just as hard to ignore when you practically jumped on him the minute your father had left the two of you to talk. The eagerness present in your stance and eyes told him that much.

  
  


Before he knew it, you had to go. Javier watched you roll your eyes upon hearing your Aunt Tami call your name, her worry self wandering towards you until you had reassured the woman that you were coming.

You returned to him with a smile, then a shrug of your shoulders before your Aunt Tami finally arrived. Her eyes lingered on Javier and he had seen her whisper something under her breathe.

“Stay clear of that man. He’s too loose with his women.” She had said. While it was meant for you and only you, Javier had a sense stronger than his own and heard every bitter word fall.

He caught the way your eyes became wide in response, almost having no clue what being loose with his women meant. Still, you offered him a wave of goodbye before you disappeared.

A weekend back home, and he knew with you around, he would be staying longer than he would’ve thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier meets you again and discusses his true intentions.

Javier Peña is a good man. He really is. He goes to church with his Pops, he follows road rules for a reason, he doesn’t jaywalk (unless he’s without his Pops) hell, he’s a whole fucking DEA agent for that matter.

He’s a good man. At least he tries to be.

Sometimes, that’s all he can really do.

But when he came home to Laredo and found you, his best friend’s daughter, now grown, he barely even remembers getting that call from your father when your mother had gone into labour.

All he saw was the way you held yourself in front of him. Shy little thing you were, your gentle smile was what put him off. But the way your pressed against him, that was another thing.

He truly was a good man. He tried to forget your breast chafing against his shirt when you had latched onto his arm, the feeling of your nipples, pebbled and all against your dress.

It was easier said than done when his lust got the best of him and he found himself one night later with his hand wrapped himself, a strong of curse, both spanish and english falling coarsely from his mouth.

Oh it was so wrong, it really was and guilt filled his body when he was invited for another night and all he could focus was the way your lips, smooth with lip gloss smiled at him in such a gentle manner.

His gaze was only teared away when your father had asked him what kind of beer he wanted. He refused the offer seeing that he was driving home, but he certainly did not miss the way your head perked up in tow with the calm of his name.

“You alright, Mr. Peña?” You had called out his name when you and noticed the dazed look in his eyes, worry filled your being and your brows furrowed.

Luckily when he turned to you and greeted you with a smile and nod, a hopeful sigh came out.

“Javier is fine, sweetheart. No need for formality.” You nodded at his offer without realizing the sudden nickname, but inside, there was that sense that made your stomach churn in response. It’s as odd, something that you never really experience unless you were excited.

You were eased back into reality when your dad called your name, his brow raised in question waiting for answer. You blink up at him, confused. “Pardon?”

“Can you be a darling and fetch us another pack of beer?” Your eyes shifted over to Javier, remembering that he hadn’t been drinking at all tonight. His eyes are almost apologetic and you miss the fact that they travel further down as you got up.

You hated the basement. Damn thing was so cold and dark, you knew why they stored the drinks here but that didn’t ease your fears as you went down the stares.

You muttered something incoherent to yourself regarding your father, the world frozen with you stuck in that little head of yours without realizing the steps that followed you down.

“Need help?”

You turned with haste on your feet and caught sight of him. His little button up, black and white with patterns adoring them, while those aviators that Javier dearly loved sat between his collar.

You smiled at his presence. Then nodding to his kind offer with glee. “Yes, please.”

You watch him strut his way over to your side, and with open arms he started placing the pack of beers in his arms like it had weighted nothing. Your eyes fluttered at the sight of his biceps, bulging and straining against the sleeves of his shirt, they were massive.

“You alright, angel?” You looked up at him in question, blinking away, you realized you had been staring and Javier had caught you.

You smiled gently and bit your lip. “Quick question, Mr. Peña—”

“—Javier... or Javi.”

Your eyes widened and you flushed at his tone, like he was almost scolding you for using the wrong name. Not that you minded the way he nearly growled in response to your wrong call. “Sorry, Javi.”

“It’s alright, cariño.” He smiled at you and it made your stomach churn at the sight. “You were saying?”

You blinked up in thought and Javier nearly laughed at the sight of you, thinking so hard in thought that he nearly forget the fact that he was eyeing your chest down. _Yeah, yeah, whatever._

You practically jumped in excitement when you had finally remembered your question. Your eyes wide and lips turned into a curve. “Oh, right! Papa is taking us out to some cabin, he does this like every year but since you’re here, I assume you’re coming?”

He gave you a gentle nod before leaning on his left leg, a hip out as he smiled at you. The basement reallt was cold as he caught of your chest, pebble little things protruding out from the frail fabric.

“I am, sweetheart.” He said, a smile to his tone and you didn’t need to look up to catch it. “How about you?”

You giggled in return. What a silly question, you thought. Your ankle went over the over as you were giddy in your spot. “Of course, I am, Javi. You’re silly.”

He raised a brow in question and took a step towards you. A challenge in his stance, the beer sat cold and still in his arms. “Yeah? I could say the same for you, sweetheart. Caught you eyeing me and all.”

You looked at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed in pure embarrassment as he literally just caught you ogling his bulging arms. But could he blame you? Especially walking around like an adonis of a man in your home, a strut in his walk like he had owned the place. 

He towered over you when he drew your gaze up with a finger, your lashes heavy on your eyes as you stare into his own. _Oh, they're so brown._

“You have to stop that, Javi.”

“Stop what, princess?”

You felt the pack of beer ever so caress your stomach, the cold seeping in between the fabric of your dress, Javier backs you up against the wall. Yet, no complaints left your mouth.

“I see your eyes, you know.” You confess. You really did. All of those lingering stares, whether they be when you got up from your seat or when greeted him with a bounce in your step, you saw all of it. His eyes, always travelling from your own to the bare décolletage the neckline of your dresses or shirts would offer him. “Those looks.”

There was something that was doubtful in his own after your confession, he stayed silent. “I’m not stupid, Javi.”

He chuckled at that. “Never said you were, pretty thing.”

You responded with a pout on your lips which he traced with a thumb over the skin. Suddenly, the pack of beer is forgotten and so is the on going dinner upstairs. 

He caught the slight gasp from your mouth. If it weren't so quiet he would've never heard it but it was there. “This is wrong.”

“I know.”

“And you’re _only_ eighteen, angel.”

“And _you’re_ Javier Peña.”

A chuckle broke the silence in the basement, sending more chills down your back than the cold did. He looked at you incredulously, a quirk to his lip that challenged you. “And what does that exactly entail?”

You grinned up at him while a finger traced over one of the patterns on his shirt. _Oh, it’s a bird. Cute._ “You’re my dad’s oldest friend. It’s _taboo_.”

Javier shook his head at your antics and ran his knuckles, now cold from holding the beer, over the course of your cheek. But he also sighed at the fact, almost as if reality settling in that was the fact and he couldn't change that.

But you had caught the gears turning within his eyes. He wanted it as much as you did ever since he had arrived. Those tummy churning stares and lingering touches, they weren't all for nothing. If he hadn't wanted it, he would've said no. Yet, instead, he entertained the idea of you.

“Can you kiss me?”

He looked at you, disbelief written within his features and you giggled at the sight. “Please?”

A smile lined his lips when you had begged him. He shook his head in response and you frowned thinking that was his final answer. But when you were met with gentle lips, hairs that tickled the top of your own mouth, you practically melted into his hold.

This was your first kiss.

With _Javier Peña._

And _God_ , was he good.

With the hand on your neck, pushing you close to him, a mewl vibrated against his mouth in return that made him smile within the kiss. He felt like paradise. Like a tempting heaven, you never wanted to pull away. If you could die right there and then, you certainly wouldn’t mind.

But it was cut short when steps echoed above you. Only then, did he pull away. Your lips, both swollen and slick, you gasped a breath in and held on to him as if he were to pull away more.

It was wrong. So damn wrong.

After all, he was your father’s best friend and years your senior. 

Yet he felt right. Lips, hands, his tongue. Javier Peña was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Javier indulges in their little secret until the guilt settles in.

This is the last place you thought you would be. No, really. You’re a good girl who follows rules, who keeps chaste waiting for the right person, yet here you were in Javier fucking Peña’s room with his mouth on yours making out like some feral savages.

It wasn’t really that long of a story nor was it complicated. A week or two later after the dinner, there was that trip, the one that your father did every summer as he claims to induce some family bonding time.

He always invites Aunt Tami and her kids, years younger than you, there really was no common place between the toddlers that roamed the cabin around.

Yet now that Javier was back home, he thought it would be a good idea that he was invited as well. For his sake, he also claimed that it would be a bonding moment for him and his old pal.

But to you? Well, that just meant that Javier’s presence would be more common than in Laredo.

He would be around to catch you strutting around in that one skimpy number you bought the other month. A top that barely covered your breast while the bottom that gave him a view.

You had remembered innocently smiling at him when you had sat down on the dock after an hour of swimming. Your father chatting his head off to Javier, who’s hand on the bottle of beer was on the verge cracking the poor thing.

He was completely enamoured by the sight of you and you genuinely had no clue what you were doing on him. But his eyes? They spoke more when you had caught him eyeing you down from the dock, lust fuelled they were, you disappeared into the house when your Aunt had called.

Hours later, your body tossed and turned within the lack of motivation to sleep. Javier conquered your mind with ease and a hand slip between the duvet and your body. You had thought of him, deeply. Like the videos you had watched on the internet previously, you touched yourself the way they did.

A soft caress between yourself, your slick and dangerously wet. When you have that first swipe, that very edging touch, a gasp emerged from your mouth that caused a hand to fly up to your face.

But even with that, it didn’t feel right. It felt good, sure, but you were sure that if a certain man a room away touched you... then, well, that was a whole different story.

Your eyes snapped to the door. _This was wrong._ Just once, maybe you’ll go to him just this once. You’ll let him fix you and then you’ll leave him alone.

Which is how you ended up in his room. Bare in nothing but a shirt and the pinkest panties you could ever own, your head peaked inside and caught sight of Javier on his bed, barely asleep.

His eyes found yours from where he sat, the book in his hand falling limp against him chest. He barely said anything but a blink of his eyes, but you took a step in with caution. The door clicking shut behind you.

“What’re you doing up, little girl?” He reached out his hand and that was your cue to step towards him.

He sat by the edge of the bed when you stood idly in front of him, right between his parted legs, he had an arm hooked around your waist. “It’s late.”

Your eyes fell to his. “I know.” Then you gave him a shrug. The feeling of his hand, all splayed over the course of the curve of your ass makes you melt against him.

“We have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“ _I know_.”

Javier raised a brow at you, questioning if you really did. You smiled up at him with finger dancing along the line of his jaw, the slight stubble pricking your skin in return.

“Hermosa...” There was a warning to his tone that made your stomach churn in response. God, this man would be the death of you.

You bat your eyes at him, feigning innocence to the way he squeezed the supple flesh of your ass. Instead, you grazed the knuckles of your hand across his cheek. “Why’re you up?”

Javier leaned closer into your hands, his own not faltering to what their doing as he inches closer to where your—

“You’re wet.” A small whimper emits from the back of your throat, his movements, ever so gentle as he rans a finger between your clothed slit. "Jesus Christ, you're fucking soaked."

Your head lulls against his front, the touch and feeling of his finger, thick and long between your crotch, sends heaven through your body. You have to bite your lip to suppress a whimper at the touch of him, instead, his name falls.

But he wants to see you. He wants to see your crumble as he plays with you like his own little toy. So with a hand over the course of your neck, he tilts your gaze up. His eyes, dark with nothing but arousal, while his lips quirk in response.

“You’ve been touching yourself, little girl?”

You bit your lip and shook your head. A lie on your part but Javier saw through it. He clicked his tongue, not once but twice in disapproval as his eyes darkened at the sight of you. Then he wa shaking his head, like a child, he was scolding you for such wrong doing.

And yet, here you were, enjoying it. Growing wet at the sight of it. The sound of his voice, coarse, and growl-like when he spoke.

You grinned at his face, tracing a finger over his cheek as to tease him. That playful little thing he would call you, _pequeña broma_. You knew enough to know what he called you. You giggled to his words that day the nickname fell.

“Princesa...”

“Javi...”

He squeezed ever so slighty on your throat, the sensation, the touch, a feeling anew that made you gasp in pure delight. “Don’t play games with me, little one.”

You gave him a pout and without warning, fell into his lap without care. You could feel him through the frail little thing he called his shorts, he was rock hard to say the least and was pressing rather comfortably right between your clothed core.

“Or what?” You press further on with a roll of your hips.

A pinch grows between his brows, something sinister that makes your toes tingle and crotch flutter. You feign a smile while a hand falls between the two of you, just right where you're connected, right on his—

“Don’t.”

Your head snaps up and your chest practically explodes. You want to kiss him just like that with the way his mouth parts, little exhales of air, his tongue just makes the smallest appearance when he licks his bottom lip. He looks so pretty just like this.

You attempt to meet his eyes, those warm honey browns, but he looks away in the spur of the moment. “Javi...?” You’re totally confused with his response, that sudden ignorance towards you. Hell, even his hands fall from where they’re settled on your ass and throat.

He clears his throat when the silence becomes too much. “I think you should go. It’s late.”

He pushes you right back onto your feet, the floor nothing but cold under your heels as you stand right there in front of him idly. Like a deer in headlights, shocked and truly confused, a frown presents itself on your lips.

“ _Javier_.”

He doesn't bat an eye at you as he gets up from his bed to walk over onto the side, he just simply settles in under the duvet and for a moment; he pauses. You think thats when he’s going to apologize or explain himself but all he simply says is: “Shut the door on your way out.” 

And then he lays down.

You’re left there standing like an idiot in nothing but your underwear. Like a child, that’s what he made you feel like. Scolding you and then treating you like one. He was sick for this.

The only good thing that came out of this was the way he didn't get to see the tears that swelled in your eyes. Or the sob that tickled your throat as you walked yourself out, purposely ignoring his request to shut the door as you passed it.

You try to ignore for the whole week you're there. But just as it seems, Javier is fucking everywhere. He’s at the docks when you want to swim. He’s in the kitchen late at night when you want a snack. He’s everywhere.

Somewhere deep in your mind, you're angry with the older man. Angry for leaving you hot and bothered, just right on the verge, but somewhere deep in your heart, you understand why. 

You and him discussed it in the basement. The two of you knew it was wrong. He had told you were too young for him yet he decided to touch you like you were only his.

And somewhere deep inside of you blamed yourself for being unlovable, for being unattractive enough. That whatever fuelled something in Javier had burned out. Perhaps it was that but anger was a stronger sense that you couldn't control.

However, you had caught him one night. Settled by the front porch, a cigarette hanging low from his lips, the smell of that godly drug waves in the air that makes your nose scrunch. Times like these you had noticed that he had been smoking more often than you would like to care.

You waved off the smell as you neared him in the dark. Your fingers twiddling with each other in pure response to the situation. “You can’t just lead me on, Javi.”

He stilled in his position, almost afraid of your presence near him. But within a few silent moments, a flick of his wrist as to remove the soldered part of his cigar, he turned.

He stood there, green shirt draped over his broad figure and that little tummy pouch of his. He barely even looked at you. Eyes drawn anywhere but at you.

“You’re too young for me.”

You scoffed, standing taller. “I’m old enough.”

He just shook his head and sighed. “Y/n...”

_You kissed me!_ Is what you wanted to yell. But you simply stepped towards him that the space between the two of you, gone as if it never even existed in the first place. He had towered over you just like that, yet, he was the one who drew his gaze up when you neared him. 

“I just...” His brows pinched and he shook his head once again when he felt your arms snake around him in desperation. “It’s wrong, _bebita_.”

You wished for him to return the hug, for him to hold you still against his shirt and just lull you to sleep there. Instead, he pulled away with such harshness you hadn't expect from him at all. “Javier...”

He simply smiled at you. “Have a goodnight, Y/n.”

And just like that, he was gone, leaving you bare and alone in the cold night while the hint of his Marlboros tickles the air and your sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://starsvck.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of absence on Javi’s part, he apologizes and attempts to make it up to you.

If you could count the many times you’ve seen Javier these past few weeks, you could count them all on one finger. You want to make an excuse and say that he’s probably busy with his Pops, after all, he did come home for some relief and some family bonding time.

Yet, everytime you had conversed with your father, he just somehow had a story about him and Javier’s little get together. _Every_. _Single_. _Time_.

Okay, so, maybe he wasn’t busy and he was openly ignoring you. And so what? It’s not like you thought about him in times out of desperation. It’s not like you had to fuck yourself with your own fingers that night he left you alone.

_Okay_ , maybe you _did_ think about him relentlessly. But how could you not? Sure, he just had rejected you not once but twice when you had desperately came on to him but he led you on!

You were sure he heard the sniffles of your cries when he had passed your room. You were he had caught you mid snack with eyes swollen red. Yet, still, he never bat an eye when he had passed.

Until now.

With the sunset and the night chills in like winter, Javier and your father shared a beer outside in pure union.

Your father backed it up by saying he wanted to see more of Javier before he went off again, while you would’ve minded the idea of Javi leaving so much of that thought alone irked something in your chest.

Barely even conscious enough to realize, you had made your way downstairs, your throat dry and itching for relief. Bare in nothing but your pyjamas, hair ruffled in sleep, your feet pads against the wooden floor as you arrive in the kitchen.

Only then you realize, within seconds, that there was someone else in the room with your; a gasp feel from your mouth as you jolted in surprise. You giggled to yourself before turning to apologize, only to be met with none other than Javier.

“Oh. It’s _you_.” Your face drops at the sight of him, eyes averted from anywhere else aside from his view.

But you did get a glimpse of him. Sheer, barely there yellow, button up adoring his broad chest, he pairs it with blue pants that you’re sure curves his ass well.

You won’t tell him that, of course. He would have to pry that thought from your mind if he ever did. But right now? He was tempting you as you stood there idle while he faced the same.

“It’s me.” He spoke, that damn voice of him, the very same calling you princess or that godawful nickname in spanish that you shamelessly adored.

Your eyes travelled the slightest up, temptation seeping into your bones as you just wanted one look at him.

Javier caught on to what you were attempt to do; avoid his gaze just as he had done to you— just out of spite. But he watched you cave in as your head stood up and your back taller. Standing there idly, arms wrapped around your body awkwardly, he shuffled in his step.

“What’re you doing up?”

He raised a brow at you and crossed his arms in return. “I could ask you the same thing, princess.”

“It’s _my_ house. _My_ kitchen.” You mocked his stance in response. “Means I can do whatever I want.”

His lips quirked into a grin as he took steps towards you. “ _Really_?”

Your eyes widened and your brows furrowed at his actions, causing you to step back. “You’re a confusing man, Javier Peña.”

Then you felt his hands, not realizing how close he had gotten to you as his hands cupped your warm cheek. Your eyes glazed with tears at the memeory of him, his eyes averted away from you as he pushed and rejected you. “I know, _mi amor_.”

“I think I’m still mad at you.”

He chuckled as his thumb caressed over the surface of your cheek. You didn’t know what it was, perhaps it was the lack of sleep or just the devil dancing on your shoulder but you let him touch you.

You let him do the very thing he wouldn’t do to you that night because of his damn conscience.

“You _think_?”

You simply nodded. “You’re such an ass sometimes.”

His smile dropped when a tear ran down your cheek, eventually meeting the pads of his thumb, he frowns at the sight of you sad. Especially knowing the fact that he caused this.

He was only simply trying to be the better person. A good man who wasn’t going to fuck an eighteen year old, years his junior, but he knew resistance was a futile device that would only suffice him for such a period.

Which is how he ended up here. Despite all of his logical thinking, the idea of your father catching the two of you, that didn’t seem to matter when he caught you glowing like a pretty thing under the moonlight. Your eyes wide and doe like as you peered up at him, your mouth partin when his thumb ran its course over the soft skin.

“You gonna let this ass of a man fuck you?” He raised a brow as his hand squeezed the soft flesh of your inner thigh. His arm wrapped around your body in a grip like vice, pressing you flush against him. Only then, you felt his hard-on poking you through your pyjamas.

“You said you didn’t want me.” He shook his head. “You left me, Javier. You made me look like an idiot.”

His hand inches towards the waistband of your pants, tugging on the little string tied into a bow as he slipped a hand under. Thick fingers, cold and welcome as he touched your naval.

“I’m a bad person, princess.”

He pushes you against the counter, cold marble right against your back and it sends chills down your spine. With your eyes snapping to the closed patio door where you father sits outside waiting for his best friend.

Javier dismisses that fact itself and forces your gaze back on him. Your chest heaves at the sight of him in the dark, his hair tousled and curly, brown and dark under the moonlight. He looks like a dream, one that you wished you didn’t have to wake up for.

He reassured you that he wasn’t just a figment of your imagination as his fingers gently swiped over that little bundle of nerves.

That first touch, ever so kind and sweet that makes a gasp emerge from the depths of your throat.

“Let me make it up to you, _bebita_.” His whisper traces over the shell of your ear with his hot breathe, tease to his action, you can almost imagine the grin he has on his face.

“But you gotta be quick for me. Can you do that, _cariño_?”

All you could’ve simply answered him was with a nod, your throat an unreliable source as Javier pushes you flat against the counter. He stands idly between your parted legs, legs draped over by the edge, just barely.

He’s quick with thimble fingers as he tugs down at your pants, just enough as they pooled around your ankles, he catches sight of your soaked core. Poor little thing, already squirming in pure response as he drags a thick finger between your puffy slit.

A smile lines his lips, and you can feel it against the surface of your cheek when he nuzzles his face against your own. Soft tickles of his hair, he smells like Marlboro reds, and a hint of beer. Maybe if you tried hard enough, he smells like whiskey.

He presses himself against you in return, a mewl falling like a gospel from your tongue while Javier reels in it. His name falls next, something needy bubbles deep in your throat, he doesn’t fail to miss it.

“Javi, please.”

He squeezes your thigh. Unoccupied fingers buried beneath the bands of your underwear, he can feel you bare just like that. Soft skin under the pads of his fingertips, he feels that swollen little clit of yours just below. He circles it gently just enough that you’re a moaning mess underneath him, only then, when you’re soaking his palm, he fingers you just like that— two fingers deep, the heel of his palm rubs against you.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” You simply buck your hips in response, your eyes, ever still latched on to the sliding door as the fear of your father walking in on his best friend finger fucking you rushes through your body.

Eventually, Javier draws you near an orgasm, the sound of squelching fills the empty kitchen, your mother fast asleep in her own room, while you get shamelessly fingered on your counter.

Only then does he pull out. His fingers drenched, slick, and it glistens under the moonlight while he reaches over as he taps your bottom lip. Your eyes fall close when you take him in, little kitten licks over the course of his thick fingers, right between his middle and index.

He coos your name as he stares at you. Only pulling them away when he deems them clean. A whine comes from at your throat when Javier stalls, but when you peer down between where he’s connected with you; you catch the sight of him pulling himself free.

He doesn’t waste any time after that. His hands, finding a grip against your hips, he thrusts himself with no care inside. Pain surges through your body, but pleasure comes next with every thrust against your skin.

Javier’s grunts are loud against your ear, but so are your mewls when he hits that spot inside of you. He nuzzles his nose, just right up agaisnt your cheek and the hairs of his stache tickles you. “ _Javi_...”

He pulls you close, fingers shoved against the inside of your mouth and in the very faint shiny surface of the marble, you can see a glimpse of yourself.

Javier pummels into you with no ease, every thrust, moan, and whimper against his moan, it draws you to your orgasm. He coos words both in Spanish and english, your name a constant when he tugs on the roots of your hair, your head snapping back while Javier’s gaze eyes you down.

“ _Pretty girl_ , aren’t you?”

He thumbs at your pebbled nipples through your camisole, your chest forward and arched agaisnt his hand, and he smiles at that sight. “Can feel you, _cariño_. So fucking tight ‘round me, huh?”

All you could simply give the man in response was a claw to his wrist, a heaving chest while your whimpered gentle around thick fingers. “You gonna cum?”

Both gaze, Javier’s and yours snap to the patio door. Perhaps in another time, maybe he would’ve been sweeter. _Kinder_. But this, you don’t mind as you wrap around him in pure bliss. Every inch of your body, wrecking with an orgasm that makes your eyes roll back and Javier still against you.

He curses in spanish that has his hot breath fan over your nose. With his forehead against yours, he separates away from and finishes all over the surface of your tummy. Something warm and sticky hits the skin of your stomach, making you whine as your legs shake in response. 

Nothing else fills the room except for the soft heaving breathes from you and the brunette above you. With his fingers long gone from your mouth, he’s quick to pull his pants back up as if nothing had happened. His curls frame his forehead just as sweat and wrinkles line it, he leans over you as he reaches for something.

“Javi...”

He returns with a napkin in his palms. “Gotta clean you—” But all he sees are two fingers buried deep in the depths of your mouth. Your eyes wide in innocence as you lick the reminisce of himself off you. “Fuckin’ hell.”

A small grin lined your lips when he runs his knuckles along your cheek. You wish you could spend more time like these, buried under pure euphoria and bliss where nothing but him mattered.

But a shadow from the backyard caught your attention, as Javier’s head snapped over. A frown curved on his lips and he turned to you almost apologetically.

The two of you share a knowing look. One that you couldn’t avoid. That this was the possibility of every damned meeting with the man. And if it was, you would take it. Every second of it, you wouldn’t dare to miss it.

And as he helped you off the counter, his lips pressed agaisnt the crown of your head. He leaves. 

That small goodbye in spanish. “Buenas noches, cariño.” It echoes as you stand idly in the empty kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://starsvck.tumblr.com/


End file.
